Me for Me
by Sir3N
Summary: I know that I will always love you, but I don’t know how many times I can plaster a fake, bright smile upon my lips ...You treat me like a slave...Please,all I want is for you to save me… from this and from myself (Kagome's POV. One-Shot R&R)


Title: All I Want  
  
Rating: PG-13 One Shot!  
  
Disclaimer! : I, in no way shape or form own any characters etc in relation to Inu Yasha. Donations are currently being accepted and the plot is my very own, sad as it may-be, it is still mine. No touchie!  
  
"I want a moment to be real, Want to touch things I don't feel, Want to hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change When they're the ones that stay the same... They can't see me but I'm still here  
  
They can't tell me who you to be, 'Cause I'm not what they see Yea, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreamin' for me And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe  
  
They can't break me as long as I know who I am..."  
  
-Treasure Planet, "I'm Still Here" John Rzezink -  
  
Me for Me  
  
( ... ) = Thoughts "..." = Spoken Words  
  
(All I wanted was to be loved, not by a parent of the power of friendship, but the type that makes you weak in the knees, angels sing hymns and, as sad as it sounds, for you to feel all warm and fuzzy inside as if butterflies escaped.)  
  
"Feh, bitch. 'Bout time you came back. And just when I thought that I was going to have to drag your lazy ass back."  
  
"Inu Yasha... sit"  
  
"...ow.."  
  
"..."  
  
"Stupid bitch, Kikyo was never as violent and irresponsible as you."  
  
"..."  
  
(All I wanted was for you to see me and love me. Not for the fact that I am your ex-lover's reincarnation or that I am one of the few that is able to detect the sacred shards of the Shikon Jewel, your third most prized possession.)  
  
"Wench, do you sense any jewel shards?"  
  
"No, I don't sense any nearby..."  
  
"God, what good is a shard detector that can't sense shards."  
  
(But time and time again I find my hope, heart and self-esteem destroyed and shattered simply by a few cruel words that escape your lips as easily as breathing.)  
  
"Inu Yasha? Where are you going?"  
  
"I sense a demon nearby, might have shards. Be back by night fall"  
  
"Inu Yasha!? I don't sense anythin-. Shippou, what's the matter?"  
  
"Ew yuck! Something smells like death and soil!"  
  
"Like an up-turned grave?"  
  
"Yea, but it's moving..."  
  
"...Kikyo..."  
  
(I know that I will always love you, but I don't know how many times I can plaster a fake, bright smile upon my lips as I try in vain to re- build my bleeding, bruised and aching heart. Old wounds that never healed are made to be viciously ripped open and exposed to the freezing air.)  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yes? What is it wench?"  
  
"My name is Kagome!"  
  
"Bitch"  
  
"Ahh.. Anyway, can I go home to see my mother and Souta?"  
  
"Feh NO! We haven't been able to find any shards since you been back so I'm not going to let you go back home until we do!"  
  
"But, bu-!  
  
"No buts about it! Now lets get moving before it gets to late."  
  
(As much as you claim that you don't like me or want me, you still force me to separate and push away my entire life and all those who have shown the slightest amount to attention toward me. You treat me like a slave rather then a companion, I can't remember how many times I've tried to be-friend you and open your heart but you repeatedly refuse.)  
  
"Inu Yasha! I sense a shard straight ahead!"  
  
"'Bout time! How far!?!"  
  
"No more the 30 feet and closing in fast. It's rig- Ah!"  
  
"Kagome. Kagome! KAGOME! "  
  
"ah...Inu ya-sha"  
  
"Don't you dare die on me!"  
  
"Inu yasha..." "God Damn It! Wake up Kagome!"  
  
"save..me.."  
  
"Don't you dare! Don't you fuckin' dare!"  
  
"Nooooooo!"  
  
(Finally when the darkness came to take me away, I tried in vain to struggle and wrench free from death's cold iron clad grip but to no avail. I fought as I had never before screaming and fighting back like a wild animal in a fatal trap. Strong and deafening at first, my savior's voice rang out, but slowly it grew weaker and fainter until it seemed nothing but a whisper against the strength and fury of a hurricane. He had left me to a place that he could not follow, though I can't say that he didn't try and reach for me once I was there. But as much as I struggled to free myself it was not only half-hearted at best and was not only to be free of the darkness but of my past as well with a wish to start a new life. My other half wished to just fade away into the darkness from which I came... My last thoughts were that of my saving half...Inu Yasha, I love forever and an eternity. Please Inu Yasha, all I want is for you to save me... from this and from myself.) 


End file.
